legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Dazzlings
The Dazzlings are a musicall group from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, serving as the main villains of the movie. The group consists of Adagio Dazzle (the leader), Aria Blaze (the harsh tempered member), and Sonata Dusk (the ditzy member). They are Sirens from Equestria. Years ago, they used their music to cause a great amount of disharmony in Equestria. This catches the attention of Star Swirl the Bearded and the Pillars of Old Equestria, who banishes them to the human world in belief that they would do no more harm, unaware that Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer would end up bringing Equestrian Magic there. After seeing the appearence of Equestrian Magic when Sunset was defeated at the fall formal, the Dazzlings enlist at Canterlot High School in order to gain the magic there. They caused disharmony at the school, amongst both students and staff, and turned their Musical Showcase into a "Battle of the Bands". They and the Rainbooms make it to the final round. They were defeated when the Rainbooms destroyed their pendants, causing them to run off. They return in Sunset's Backstage Pass, clearly unhappy with what happened to them and resenting the fact that they're now human themselves. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Fire Rebellion Chronicles Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Fire Rebellion: Season 15 The Dazzlings will return in Season 15 as one of the main villains. They end up having their memories of the events of Seasons 8 and 12 erased to the point of no recovery, no thanks to Catherine Carter, Cloe Carter's birth Mother. They will set their sights on gaining Equestrian Magic like before and to get revenge on the Rainbooms for what happened to them. But with their shattered pendants, they currently have their sights set on something that could remend their pendants and reactivate their powers: the Ninja Steel. They ended up getting their hands on some of Galvanax' Kudabots and Basher Bots thanks to Madame Odius. Fire Rebellion: Season 16 The B Team Storyline Future Warfare LOTM Henchmen In the B Team and Fire Rebellion Storyline, the Dazzlings manage to get their hands on foot soldiers The B Team Storyline *Barraki Fire Rebellion Storyline *Pegorino Crime Family *Kudabots *Basher Bots Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Universe Category:Groups Category:Team villains Category:Team Category:Non Humans Category:Teenage Villains Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Knights of the Just Villains Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Charon Industries Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kazumi Evans Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Maryke Hendrikse Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Diana Kaarina Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Mind-Controller Category:Singing Characters